Hector Escaton
is a host and Westworld's permanent “Most Wanted” bandit. He is a terrifying and brutal criminal, and has a dark sense of humor to match. He subscribes to the theory that the world is a mad place, and the only way to survive is to embrace the role of predator. He is portrayed by Rodrigo Santoro. Appearances Background Hector Escaton is not a first-generation host, but was designed by Lee Sizemore. He's based on a past partner that left Lee, which in turn also became the corner-stone to Hector: A past lover called Isabella, who died. Isabella's death would drive Hector mad and make him the nihilistic bandit he's known for in the park. Season One "The Original" In the first episode, incoming Guests are greeted by Sheriff Pickett who is recruiting visitors to participate in a hunt for Hector Escaton. He is wanted dead or alive. Later, Hector and his posse ride into the Westworld's town Sweetwater. They rob the brothel and wreak havoc on the townspeople, killing many of them. However, just before Hector can give his "chilling" speech, he is shot through the neck by Craig, a park visitor. Craig also kills Hector's deputy Armistice and is thrilled with his kills. He laughs over their wriggling corpses. "Dissonance Theory" In Dissonance Theory, the Man in Black promises to break Hector out of prison, in exchange for a few private words with Armistice, who he believes can help his pursuit of "The Maze." The Man in Black does as promised, but not without using "cheat codes". He sends out a signal for pyrotechnics, and in the control room, security higher-up Ashley Stubbs obliges. As a result, the Man in Black's cigars become explosives which he deploys to spectacular effect. The first blows the door off the cell. The second is sparked by an unwitting lawman and it blows his head off. From there, the Man in Black and Hector blast their way out of the building before mowing down an entire firing squad to liberate Lawrence Pedro Maria Gonzales. The Man in Black brings Hector back to Armistice, and as promised, she delivers information that will help his cause. She talks about the origin of the massive red snake tattoo crawling up her neck and onto her face, tracing it back to a childhood trauma instigated by a bunch of men she's since tracked and killed; all but one man, the head of the snake: "He has many names. I once knew him as Wyatt." The Man in Black believes Wyatt is the next step on his hunt to find Westworld’s secret. At the end of the episode, Hector and his gang re-engage in their narrative to steal the brothel's safe. Hector meets Maeve in the brothel. Maeve informs Hector that she lives in worlds, plural, and she and Hector dig a bullet out of her abdomen — a bullet that exists inside her, despite there being no wound to show for it. It confirms for Maeve: "That I'm not crazy after all, and that none of this matters." With that, she brings Hector in for a passionate kiss, as lawmen shoot through the door and into the room, presumably putting both hosts down. For now, at least. "Trompe L'Oeil" Hector is seen naked in Charlotte Hale's room when Theresa Cullen arrives to meet with her. He is tied to the bedpost, and roughly calls for Charlotte to "get back here". She mutes him and continues her meeting with Theresa. "Trace Decay" Hector arrives in Sweetwater to steal the safe, and Maeve meets him at the entrance of the Mariposa. The sheriff approaches to kill Hector, but Maeve give him some voice commands and he walks away. Hector acknowledges her and walks into the Mariposa to steal the safe. Maeve's manipulation of the hosts unintentionally allows Hector to finally steal the safe. "The Well-Tempered Clavier" While Hector is urinating Maeve appears and holds a gun on him. They have a conversation, in which Maeve reveals the conclusion of Hector's and the other outlaws' story lines. He is skeptical, but hears the outlaws arguing and runs back to their camp in time to see Armistice shoot them all, just as Maeve predicted. Armistice raises her gun to shoot Hector, calling him a "damn fool", and Maeve shoots her. Hector and Maeve open the safe that he stole from the Mariposa, only to find that it's empty. Maeve explains her plans to him and asks him to help her, and he agrees. They go back to his tent and make love while the tent burns, set on fire by Maeve. "The Bicameral Mind" Hector is seen alongside Armistice in Livestock Management within the Westworld Mesa Hub. Both are awaiting repair from two surgeons, although one of them, Destin, takes Hector aside into a room in order to 'have some fun'. He puts earphones in his ears and begins playing loud music, and begins to grease the Host in a sexual manner, before he begins to pleasure himself while doing so. Unknown to Destin however, Armistice has started to brutally assault his colleague, Gitlitz, behind him, completely oblivious due to his music. When she throws the surgeon through the glass, he finally notices and attempts to shut her off. Hector then grabs Destin from behind and mercilessly kills him by shoving a surgical blade through his thorax, puncturing his right lung. Hector and Armistice scoff at the idea of the Humans being 'Gods' and proceed to assist Maeve in her escape attempt. They hide in Cold Storage and when Delos Security arrive to investigate, the two hosts ambush them and take their weapons, amazed at the rapid firing weapons that they now possess. They proceed with the escape, killing many guards that get in their way, but Armistice is caught in a security door and the others are forced to leave her. Hector makes it to the elevator wth Maeve and Surgeon Felix Lutz, but he finds he cannot cross its threshold as Maeve hasn't authorised him to come with her. She parts ways with Hector by kissing him goodbye, before telling him to 'kick up a row'. Hector tells her that he'll see her in the next life, before he returns to face the approaching security. Season Two "Journey Into Night" Despite being riddled with bullets, Hector survived his encounter with security and eventually fought his way up to the Mesa Gold Bar for a drink. Maeve, who has decided to stay in the park and forms a temporary alliance with Lee Sizemore, finds him there some time later. The two embrace although Maeve admits he had not been the reason behind her decision, and explains her plan to find her daughter. They head down to Livestock Management where Maeve patches up his wounds and Lee finds them some new clothes and weapons before they prepare to head out into the park. "Reunion" Hector and Lee follow Maeve through the park as they reach a burning wagon, where they encounter a group led by Dolores Abernathy, who attempts to recruit them to her cause but is patronizingly shot down by Maeve. During the encounter Teddy Flood briefly draws his gun, prompting Hector to draw his and warn against it. After Dolores lets Maeve pass, Hector holsters his gun and the group continues on. "Virtù e Fortuna" The three continue through the park against Sizemore's protests, claiming they need to stick to the underground. Reaching a stream, they encounter a group of Ghost Nation warriors led by Akecheta. Hector communicates with the warriors in Lakota and learns that they will only let them pass if they give up Sizemore. Attempts to negotiate are met with perceived hostility, forcing the three to make a run for the nearest elevator and into the underground utility corridors for safety. While walking through the corridors Hector and Maeve share a brief moment, which Sizemore protests against: Hector's heart is supposed to belong to Isabella. Hector attempts to make a grandiose speech about real love but is stopped when Sizemore finishes the speech for him, reminding him that as the programmer he knows what Hector is thinking. Sizemore is revealed to have based Hector off himself after a girl (presumably Isabella) dumped him. Eventually the group find Armistice, who has gained a new arm and a flamethrower, which Hector expresses wonder at. They meet up with Felix and Sylvester and return to the surface, emerging in a snowy area that they think is part of the Klondike narrative but is soon revealed to be part of Shōgunworld when a katana-weilding figure confronts them. Personality Hector is a cold-blooded killer and outlaw. He takes joy in killing, even laughing while he mows down the other Hosts in his narrative. As the leader of the outlaw group he makes all the plans regarding heists, showing he is quite intelligent. Relationships Armistice Armistice is Hector's second in command. He trusts her very much, allowing her to give orders to the outlaws while he is in prison. She cares enough about him to break him out prison. It's unknown whether their relationship runs deeper. It is revealed in "The Well-Tempered Clavier" that Armistice doesn't care about Hector, as she calls him a fool and attempts to kill him before being shot by Maeve. Maeve Millay Maeve and Hector had a complicated relationship, which almost appeared to be 'love-hate'. When Hector and his gang first assault the saloon, she stands and has a minor conversation with the Outlaw, chastising him for choosing a Saloon of all places to rob. Hector also shoots down her insults to him by saying that they both believe in the same thing, that business is dirty. Hector however becomes the only Host Maeve trusts when she discovers her world is a lie. She enlists his aid multiple times to discover the truth, culiminating in his assisting her escaping from Westworld, though she doesn't permit Hector to go with her. Charlotte Hale It is unknown whether Charlotte feels any real affection for Hector, or if their relationship is purely physical. Given Charlotte's disregard for the hosts, it is most probably the latter. William Hector only knew the Man in Black for a short time, though within the loop that they met, (which for the MiB, obviously wasn't the first time) William helped Hector escape from prison with "cheats". He sent a signal to Westworld control to turn Cigars into explosives, which allowed them to escape and dispatch a prison guard (with gruesome results). Hector helped the MiB rescue Lawrence from being executed by Lawmen, gunning down the entire group. When the trio returned to Hector's camp to find Armistice, she shared with William information on the maze, and Hector parted ways with the Man in Black. See also Musashi - Hector's outlaw counterpart in Shōgunworld. Known Deaths Hector had died 4 times on screen. The incidents which he died are as follow: *Shot by Craig outside Mariposa Saloon, in The Original *Shot by Sheriff Reed and his posse inside Mariposa Saloon, in Dissonance Theory *Incinerated inside a tent at Virgil's Last Stand, in The Well-Tempered Clavier *Killed by a mob of infected hosts outside The Forge, in The Passenger Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Hector Escaton format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Appearances *Season One **"The Original" **"Dissonance Theory" **"Trompe L'Oeil" **"Trace Decay" **"The Well-Tempered Clavier" **"The Bicameral Mind" *Season Two **"Journey Into Night" **"Reunion" **"Virtu e Fortuna" **"Akane No Mai" **"Phase Space" **"The Passenger" Trivia * This character was originally called Harlan Bell. * "Escaton" is a derived from "éskhatos", the Greek word for "last", which is also the root of the English word "eschatological", which means "pertaining to the Apocalypse". de:Hector Escaton fr:Hector Escaton es:Hector Escaton ru:Гектор Эскатон Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Hosts Category:Main characters Category:Bandit Category:Decommissioned